Think You're Safe
by paperdoll yomi
Summary: Random Battle Royale fiction with an original character in a different game. Was meant to be part of a longer story, but this part illustrates the unfairness of the system and the collars best. Rated for graphic description.


**Satsuki had been walking for far too long. She was tired and hungry, aching and exhausted. But she'd got this far, she reminded herself. She wouldn't lay down and die for anybody. She felt she'd got a raw deal, what with all her friends dying early, and she was off on her own to find another group- it shouldn't be hard to join one, as most of the girls had liked her back at school. She was really looking for Juri, but she had a feeling that girl #6 would prefer to be on her own, hiding maybe. Finding Ren would be good, as long as she wasn't with Chizu. Satsuki had always hated that girl- she really loved herself. **

**But then, she herself had been displaying something of a mean streak lately. She'd already killed Sakamoto, mostly because she had attacked her, but the fact she'd come off best in that fight made her determined to survive. She had always been lovely to everyone back at school, not wishing to displease them. She could probably use her former status as the class agony aunt to her advantage, as now she was turning tactical.**

**She walked on and one like this, to the fringe of the pine woods and into a huge field of wheat. The stalks were very high, and provided very good cover that was almost impossible to see through except from the air. This place was very pretty, ironic considering it was actually a killing ground. She brushed her hands against the beautiful, tall stalks as she walked among them, choosing a random path. She didn't remember seeing it on the map though.**

**But that didn't matter- she felt really safe here. Even the more murderous among her classmates couldn't possibly get to her here. That's all that mattered, avoiding people until it became necessary to attack. As for the Danger Zones, Satsuki bet they were just made up to make sure no one tried to rebel. She shuddered at the idea of it, but how could the metal collar around her neck explode just because she walked into a space identical to the one she had just left. She'd studied electronics in school, and knew the tracking device in the collar would have to be linked to a large monitor by cables, not radio waves, in order for it to be blown up automatically or otherwise. It didn't make sense- but anyway, she was sure she was in D-6 right now, far away from any of the-**

**There was a bleeping sound beneath her neck. For a minute it sounded like her cell phone, and Satsuki frowned. She hadn't brought that on the trip. But then there was another, and another and another. She looked down, and the suddenly threw herself backwards in shock. The red light in her collar was flickering, flashing slowly on and off. How could that be?**

"**But…but…" she stammered, pushing herself back along the ground. "I- I'm in D-6, I must be."**

**Hands trembling, she tore open her bag and rummaged frantically for the map. D-6 was right there, and carried on, finishing just…behind her, where the wheat field started. Satsuki scrambled up and turned around, only to be faced by a solid wall of golden wheat sticks. She cast about disbelievingly. The wheat came up to about half a metre above her head, and she couldn't see where the field begun and ended, or where she had come in, for that matter. All she could see rising ahead of her were endless stalks of beautiful, whole wheat strands. Above them was an expanse of smooth rolling hills, spanning 360 as far as her eye could see. She turned about in a full circle, trying to see a recognisable landmark, but she was completely disorientated. How could she get out of D7 and back to the safety of D6?**

**Satsuki felt panic rising up inside her. She desperately parted the stalks in front of her, jumping up and down to try and see about her, but she couldn't get that far. There were so many sticks they all merged together, impregnable. **

**Then she remembered her weapon, the machete, and tipped the bag upside down. It fell out, and she threw herself on it, her only life line. She began to hack at the stalks, trying to create a path in front of her by chopping them down. But even though her weapon was deadly sharp, there were too many. The collar kept on beeping, distracting her. The light was getting stronger, all the bars in the electronic display now flashing red. She clutched her hand to it, horrified. She was trapped. Frantically she tried to pull the collar off, but it only beeped faster and faster.**

**How could she have been so stupid? No…how could the organizers be so stupid? The zone boundary of D6 and D7 was only like, twenty metres away. She was sure she hadn't walked far into the field. How could they make such a useless grid that you couldn't see where one ended and one began? Then she realized it didn't matter who she blamed. She was going to die if she didn't get out of here; her neck was going to be blown apart to a tattered shell.**

**Satsuki screeched, and began to run. She plunged in a totally random direction, sprinting back the way she thought she'd come. She held the machete in front of her, brandishing it left, right and centre, trying to hack some sort of path. **

**Then she suddenly saw, just to her left, a crest of forest trees rising up in her vision over the hill. They were about fifty metres ahead of her, but that couldn't be right. Satsuki's oxygen-starved brain tried to work the problem out. She had definitely entered the field from the woods, but they couldn't be that far away…she realized she'd been running away from them. **

**She stumbled a few steps towards to trees, swinging the machete, then nearly collapsed, exhausted. She knew she couldn't reach them in time. The collar's sound was now all one single bleep, rising in amplitude every second. Satsuki cast about, totally distraught, her eyes wild and spilling tears. There was no hope now, no use in fighting. She turned her head up to the sky and screamed,**

**"No, this isn't fair! D'you hear me? Do you? I'll survive…" **

**There was a loud rushing sound and a boom. Satsuki's head snapped back as her throat exploded in a huge burst of blood. Red droplets flew high above the stalks with the electrical sparks. A crimson fountain continued to spurt from her neck as she fell forward to her knees, then on her front, a totally dead and worthless corpse. The wheat stalks continued to drift peacefully in the soft breeze, their roots in blood stained soil.**

**DAY 2; 3:46 PM**

**GIRLS #6 SAEGUSA SATSUKI DEAD**


End file.
